Only Solutions
by Madpadz
Summary: The untold story of Kevin Flynn and Jordan Canas. How did Sam Flynn's parents meet and fall in love? Kevin Flynn/Jordan Canas.


**A/N: **Tron is not mine, nor are any of the characters that belong to the franchise. That's all Disney, lucky bastards.

Anyone else wondered how Jordan Canas and Kevin Flynn met? Yeah, me too. This started floating around in my head, and... well, you know how those plot bunnies are. This was mostly inspired by the Flynn's Arcade scene in _Tron (1982)_. There's this blonde haired girl with a braid who is wearing a Flynn's shirt and she floats around Flynn a bit in that scene. I thought, _Hey, I can make that Jordan!_ And so here she is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kevin Flynn sighed, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair while staring down at the stack of bills in front of him. It all felt so tedious (in fact, he <em>knew <em>it was tedious), the sorting of the money. This sort of math was simple, and it bored him; he was used to the large equations used for programming that actually challenged him and made him _think_. He couldn't help but stare longingly at the computer screen opposite the side of his office in which he resided. He knew Clu was waiting for his next user command, waiting to take another crack at Dillinger's software. If only he didn't have to do these damned bills…

_No, Flynn,_ he told himself, urging his brain to refocus. _You need to get this done._

A knock on the door startled him, but he jumped at the sound while thanking the gods for a distraction from the mindless task he had set upon himself. The arcade was closed for the night, and only a few workers remained to close up shop. As he opened the door, he found himself staring down at a petite woman, her blonde hair glowing slightly in the dim light of the hallway.

"Kevin Flynn?" the woman asked lightly, her blue eyes looking up at him. He grinned crookedly, putting his hands up as if he had been caught by the police.

"Yeah, that's me," he said, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. "What can I do for you?"

"Donny told me you'd be up here," she replied, gesturing down the steps to the arcade, where said worker was probably picking up spare quarters.

"And here I am," Flynn said smartly, smiling as she grinned back at him. He couldn't help but smile when people appreciated a little humor.

"I was wondering if you might be hiring?" she asked him sweetly, looking into his face with her electric blue eyes.

"And with a face like that, who could refuse?" he laughed, gesturing for her to enter the room. "Come on in, we'll talk business." He left the door open, watching her as she entered the room and took in the mess that had quickly become a part of his home when he moved in; the platform bed was unmade, the computer desk was covered in papers filled with coding, and the coffee table was overflowing with bills and empty coffee cups and soda cans.

"Feels a little like my place," the blonde said, laughing as she picked up a few papers from the floor. Kevin chuckled along with her.

"Oh yeah? You think you can rival Kevin Flynn's disorganization skills?" he asked jokingly; he knew he was no neat freak, and anyone who knew him well would agree.

"You ever been in an unemployed architect's apartment? Let me tell you, the place is a war zone."

"I bet," Flynn said, finally taking her in as she took a seat on his sofa. She seemed short compared to him, and he didn't think of himself as all that tall; her blonde hair fell about her face, gliding down the shoulders of her black leather jacket.

_Leather jacket, huh. Nice._

He pulled his eyes back to her face. "So, unemployed, huh? I feel ya, man, it blows."

She nodded, her blue eyes searching his own.

"Well, I think I can help you out. What's your name?" he asked, happy to see the smile reach her eyes. He was willing to give jobs; not too many people applied, which was fine with him. The arcade didn't need too many employees, and the ones he did have were ones that were able to work when needed.

"Jordan," she said. "Jordan Canas."

"Jordan Canas, all right," he said, rolling his neck slightly. He cringed as it cracked loudly and Jordan did, too. "Sorry about that. Long night, a lot of bills," he gesticulated to the table that looked like the aftermath of a tornado. "You really wanna work here? It gets really noisy, crazy kids…" he trailed off. "A lot of fun, basically," he told her, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed, her lips pulling back to reveal a brilliant smile. _I could definitely get used to looking at that._

"It's an arcade. They're always gonna be loud."

He chuckled. "Well, you got that right. You got the job." She looked slightly taken aback; Flynn grinned at her features, watching as her face contorted into an expression of confusion.

"That's it? You don't want to know anything else?" she asked, unsure.

"It's an arcade, Canas. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to work here. Donny'll show you the ropes tomorrow at ten. We're slow early Friday afternoons, but at night…" he trailed off. "Should be a fun first day for you."

He walked out briefly, coming back with a stack of shirts in his hands.

"Wear one of these and jeans, and I'd recommend a trusty pair of tennis shoes." Jordan jumped up, taking the shirts from him.

"Calm down, tiger," he said, laughing. She blushed slightly, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I could be a murderer, you know," she told him. "You wouldn't know, what with the way you interview." He cackled.

"I think we're gonna get along, Canas." He squeezed her shoulder slightly. "Say, what's an architect doing looking for a job at ol' Flynn's place, huh?"

"Need the money to get the job I want. I'm hoping to get in with Hydrecker Designs, but there's still months of interning…" she trailed off, and he didn't miss the look of helplessness that washed over her face as she told him. He quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I've got one more question for you. You know how to pay bills?" he asked, looking at her like a puppy begging for a treat.

"As a matter of fact," she said, smirking, "I do."

"Well then, it looks like you're starting tonight." He plopped down next to her on the sofa. "But you can't start doodling on all of the bills, man. I know how you architects are." She threw a pillow at his head. Laughing, he threw it back.

"Oh yeah, Canas. We're definitely going to get along."

* * *

><p>Jordan sighed, flinging her keys onto the kitchen counter as she walked through the door of her apartment. She walked to the bathroom in a daze, practically throwing herself in the shower and forcing her body to remain in an upward position as she stood beneath the stream of hot water. She leaned her head against the cool tile, letting the water pour down her face; she stayed like that for several minutes until there was a loud rapping on the bathroom door.<p>

"What?" she yelled, knowing her brother was on the other side.

"Did you get the job?" he asked; his voice was muffled over the sound of running water.

"Obviously, Scott," she replied, sighing. "Why else would I be home at two in the morning?"

"You work at the arcade until two in the morning?"

"Not exactly," she said, sighing for what seemed like the billionth time. She turned off the faucet, as it seemed that Scott wouldn't be leaving her alone anytime soon.

"You slept with him?"

"What?" she nearly shrieked, throwing a towel around herself and wrenching the door open so quickly that it could've flown off of the hinges. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you said, 'Not exactly,'" he said nonchalantly, scanning her face. "I just assumed."

"Well, don't," she said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her toothbrush. "Because we didn't." She spread the toothpaste onto the bristles and ran the brush under the water in the sink. "What about you? When are you getting a job?"

"I've been looking around," he shrugged, pulling his sweater closer to his thin frame.

"You've been 'looking around' for weeks, Scott," Jordan told him, "it's a job, not a potential life partner. You can't live off of me forever, you know? I can barely pay for me half of the time."

"I know, I know," he said, grabbing his own toothbrush. He had done this to her so many times, she saw right through it; he was only saying it to get her of his back. She finished brushing her teeth and they bid their goodnights to one another. She walked into her room and flung herself onto the bed, sighing for the last time as she pulled the covers tightly around herself.

Her day had been a successful one; she needed a job that she was guaranteed to have, and when Donny had told her that Flynn was always the right guy to rely on, she had jumped at the opportunity. The people she knew who worked at Flynn's had always seemed happy with the treatment they received from their boss. Jordan smiled as she thought of Flynn; her boss now, too. She was usually bothered by her height difference with men, but with Flynn, she felt…comfortable was the only word that came to mind. Donny had also informed her beforehand that he was laid back; the kind of boss everyone wanted, really. She and Flynn had hit it off right when she began to help him with his bills. He had asked her a lot of questions about herself while they were sorting through the papers.

_"So, architecture? Life-long dream, or last minute decision?" he asked, holding three papers in his hand. They shook slightly, the product of his rapidly vibrating leg._

_"Always liked art, architecture sort of just…came to me one day," she replied, shrugging while licking an envelope seal. "What about you? Always wanted to be a programmer? Or secretly wanted to be the owner of the most popular arcade in town?" He frowned slightly, but Jordan caught it immediately. She stared at him, waiting for his answer; she was curious at his hesitation, but she didn't want to push anything._

_"I wanted to be a software engineer, was one, but…" he paused. "After the falling out with Encom, the arcade was a last resort."_

_She nodded, deciding to push her luck._

_"If you don't mind me being nosy here," she started, gaining confidence with his grin, "whatever happened at Encom?" He laughed, but she didn't miss the bitter edge attached to the end of it._

_"That is a story for another time," he said. "Not because I'm sensitive!" he exclaimed in response to her expression of pity, shoving her shoulder slightly. "Because I can only take one infuriating task at a time."_

_"Who are you calling infuriating?" she joked, holding up the pillow to aim it at his head again._

_"You really like that pillow! Wanna take it home?" He grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he said it._

_"Shove off, Flynn," she replied, smiling as wide as he was._

_For the rest of the night, they joked while somehow finishing the ridiculous amount of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk. However, it wasn't before Flynn had tried to make popcorn and burned it horribly ("This is why I eat takeout," he had told her), or before he threw her shoes out of his office window to the bottom floor of the arcade in a battle for his last can of Pepsi, or when she laughed so hard that she cried at his attempts to dance to "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen. By the time they were actually finished, it was 2 AM and both parties were exhausted._

_They walked downstairs, and Jordan retrieved her shoes, which were sitting by the Space Paranoids machine. Trying to balance on one foot in order to put her shoe on, she immediately realized her mistake as Flynn pushed her slightly. Stumbling, he laughed as she shoved him._

_"Thanks for the job, Flynn," she had told the programmer sincerely._

_"No problem, Canas," he replied, a smile still etched on his face. "Hope I didn't keep you away from a man friend tonight." She laughed, but couldn't help but be flattered by the obvious question of her relationship status._

_"No worries there." She did a little jig. "I'm single and ready to mingle!" Flynn cackled hysterically, and she joined in._

_"Goodnight, Flynn," she told him as she walked out the door. "Get some sleep; they say it's good for you!"_

_"So I've been told! And you, too! Don't be late on your first day!" He yelled, and she just laughed, closing her car door._

Jordan smiled at the memory as her eyes fluttered closed, her body shutting down into a state of much-needed rest.

* * *

><p>"And this is how you un-jam it if kids get a little too enthusiastic with their quarters," said Donny, and Jordan nodded. She hadn't seen Flynn since this morning; he'd been in his office since she clocked in. Donny told her it was normal, he was probably programming some new thing and wouldn't be down for a while. She looked up at the office windows; the blinds were drawn, as usual, but she could see the light shining from the room within.<p>

"And that's pretty much everything," Donny continued, breaking her from her reverie. "Every now and again something might happen with the coding, but we usually let Flynn handle that. Never seems to happen with the new Encom games, though."

"Got Canas prepped and ready for her first night?" Both Jordan and Donny jumped at Flynn's booming voice as he walked towards them from across the arcade. When he reached them, he put his arm around the architect; she felt herself blush slightly. Was Flynn's hair always that perfectly windswept?

"Yep. Hey, look, you guys match," Donny pointed out; they both wore the shirt that was red and had "Flynn's" written across the back in yellow.

"He's got good taste," Jordan stated, feeling warm as she watched Flynn's face light up with laughter.

"Have you had a crack at the games yet?" Flynn asked eagerly; he still hadn't removed his arm, but Jordan couldn't bring herself to mind. _Are you seriously falling for this guy already, Canas?_

"I've been here before, you know. Played some games," she said. Flynn grinned like a mad scientist.

"I've never seen you before."

"You just weren't looking, then," she replied slyly. Flynn raised his eyebrows, and reached into his pocket. He flipped a quarter into the air, tossing it to Jordan, who caught it quickly.

"Prove it, babe," he said. "Any game, your choice." Donny muttered, "Oh, here we go," but Canas ignored it.

"Okay, tiger," she said, reusing the term he had used on her that morning. "Vice Squad. You in?" Flynn pushed her toward said machine.

"Oh no," he replied. "Wanna see if you can beat a program first."

"Ye of little faith," she said, popping the quarter into the slot. She had played this game more than a few times. Grinning, she placed her hands on the joystick as the theme music began.

Kevin watched her face, the lights of the game casting shadows onto her features. She was attractive, there was no doubting that; more than attractive, she was gorgeous. His eyes scanned her defined cheekbones, her full, pink lips, her petite frame, and _those jeans, man_.

His eyes snapped back to the screen as she laughed; a crow of victory at the program's defeat. He had to admit, he was impressed by how quickly she had defeated her computerized opponent.

"Nice," he said, "but now you face the real test: Kevin Flynn, master of the arcade."

"What an honor," she replied; his eyes locked onto her lips as they moved, then slowly back up to her blue eyes.

"It would be ungentlemanly not to pay, of course," he said gallantly, taking two quarters out of his pocket.

"Seeing as you're paying yourself, not much of a sacrifice," she laughed, lighting up her entire face.

"Better than taking your money, babe," Kevin said, reveling in the way she blushed as he smirked at her.

"Keep calling her babe and it'll be sexual harassment in the workplace!" Donny yelled from the soda fountain.

"Shut up, Donny!" Kevin yelled back, his eyes still on Jordan.

"I don't mind," she said, piercing him with those baby blues. _Oh yeah, we're gonna get along, Canas. As long as you keep looking at me like that._

"Good," he replied. "because I was gonna do it regardless." He laughed maniacally as she hit him. "You wanna play? I'll play!" he exclaimed as he picked her up, swinging her onto his shoulder. She yelped, slapping him playfully.

"Definitely sexual harassment in the workplace!" yelled Donny.

"Shut up, Donny!" Both Kevin and Jordan yelled back, and all three collapsed into laughter. A group of kids came through the door, the first of the night; they looked at Flynn oddly, as he still had Jordan slung over his shoulder.

"Welcome to Flynn's!" he said, and they smiled, running towards their different games of choice. Jordan flailed and he nearly dropped her at the sudden movement. He laughed as he set her down, his eyes alight with amusement at her reddening face. She shoved him.

"Thanks, Flynn," she grumbled. He just chuckled, putting his arm around her waist this time.

"Anytime, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys. First ever Tron fic, hurray. Just want to get some things said about this story before we get this party started. Obviously, this is a Kevin Flynn/Jordan Canas story. It will take place from the time they meet until the time Kevin disappears. As I'm sure most of you are aware, Jordan died a few years before Kevin disappeared (if you didn't know that, well… now you do). This means I am going to write a few chapters where she's not around. As for continuity issues, Disney (or 42 Entertainment or whoever) didn't do too well with her death; she supposedly died in 1985, meaning that Sam was 2 years old. In the graphic novel _Tron: Betrayal_, they do show Sam as only a baby at the time of her death. However, in the footage and pictures released for the movie, there are pictures of Sam and his mother in which he must be at least age 6. I'm a little confused about it all, and would greatly appreciate some input. Also, any ideas? Criticisms? Feel free to PM me or kindly leave a review. Thanks bunches!


End file.
